TraitorBrother
by Merrine
Summary: Australia awakes in England's arm and he is pain, then he remembers. America was sick of looking after him. Human Names used. M just to be safe.
1. Part 1

(A/N: Australia=Keith)

_M-my wrists…my hands…I c-can't feel them…why is it so dark? My ankles hurt as well. Wait a second this doesn't feel right. Although when has anything ever felt right._

_It feels warm, wait that cocky voice! I have to open my eyes!_

"Francis…why did I do it?"

_Arthur…what did you do to me, I can see your eyes…your crying why is that? Why is my body limp? Am I dead?_

"Arthur!" Francis spat back raising a hand to hit him, "You have Keith and he is alive think about that, he won't be for much longer if you keep worrying about your means of saving him."

Arthur swallowed deeply looking down at Keith placing his fingers over his eyelids closing them, "K-Keith you better rest," he paused biting his lip trying not to cry any worse than he already was, "after what you have been through of course you need all the rest you can get."

_Wh-what happened to me? Arthur…? Arthur! Arthur I can't breathe! Arthur look at me please I can't talk, I can't breathe! Arthur please, please! Big Brother I'm dying!_

.:One Week Before:.

It was a normal day for Keith, he was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets slackly. It was a good sort of day not too hot and not too cold, the perfect weather for a good stroll down the footpath. As he walked though he turned a corner going down a dark alley way, he didn't know why but it just seemed like something was calling him towards it, towards the darkness and into the abyss. He walked for a while until he felt something cold against the front of his throat, a gun. He gulped ceasing all movement awaiting the response of whoever held the gun to him.

"Put your hands behind you back," whoever it was they were using a voice changer so Keith couldn't make it out, maybe the accent would help. He placed his arms behind his back holding his breaths then felt rope tied around tightly.

"Ah," he gasped as the ropes were tightened, this made the mystery person laugh cynically.

"Low pain resistance, it will get worse than that," he spat pushing the gun on Keith's back so he would walk forward, "take the first right then when we get to the bin move is aside and head down the stairs."

Keith started to walk nervously, he wasn't really all that scared. Alfred would save him, someone always did, and this factor made him smile. He was to have the last laugh in this game. He saw the bin then pushed his weight against it then started to walk down the stairs. It was dark and very grungy, he hated it and didn't want to spend any more time than he had to down there.

The person who Keith could now distinguish as male, and that was about it due to the poor light source, undid Keith's ropes before walking over to a rack on the side of the underground hideaway grasping a hold of a set of chains. Keith fumbled his mobile phone from his pocket quickly jabbing in Alfred's number waiting for him to pick up.

But what shocked him more was hearing Alfred's ring tone from the man's pocket, he picked the phone up laughing into it, "Oh thought I'd save you from myself?" He asked down the phone line purring listening to Keith's shallow breathing and the dropping of the phone in sheer terror, "Oh hanging up? Alright then we can play~" Alfred hung up switching his phone off walking over to Keith who was sitting on the floor with his head in his knees. Alfred stepped over to the brunette's phone lowering his foot over it gently smashing it contently laughing at the crackle sounds followed by a last cry of help from Keith.

Alfred grabbed Keith's hand's easily locking them together, he placed his hand on the boys chin pulling it up looking at him innocently wiping his tears like he used to when he was scared, "Hey little brother don't feel too bad about all this," he said bobbing down in front of him pulling Keith's face closer to his, "after all you cannot blame yourself for my actions." Alfred grasped Keith into a hug and even though he was terrified Keith clung on tightly. Maybe this was a last act of kindness on Alfred's behalf, or maybe it was so he could get inside Keith's mind and destroy him. "Remember when you cut your knee and I kissed it better? Maybe your heart needs a kiss~"

Keith jerked back but Alfred held the front of his shirt pulling him closer placing his mouth around the other's neck biting down gently as not to shock him too much, "You are always so scared, a poor child with no experience~" He kissed his neck gently placing his hand on his chest, he could feel Keith shudder but he had to do this if not for now for later, so they could both see the bloodshed. He gently pulled Keith's shirt up over his head and slicing it away from the chains. He pushed Keith down moving down kissing his chest gently before sitting up, Keith didn't.

"Y-you're my brother aren't you?" He pulled his arms weakly over his face rubbing his eyes, "I don't like this Alfred you're scaring me, please stop this!"

Alfred grabbed a blind fold tying it tightly around Keith's face sighing at him like he has dropped a vase or something like that, "I haven't even started to make you feel pain yet and you are already in such a state?" He sighed taking his jacket off walking back over to the wall rack looking at the different weapons he had then looked back at Keith, "Do you remember, when we first we first meet?"

"H-how could I forget…" Keith said sadly.

"_Keith this is Alfred," Arthur said irritated, he didn't want to introduce his new colony to Alfred, he'd be a bad influence on him and he was still a teenager and impressionable. He sighed pushing Keith towards Alfred but he regretted it, the two were the same every time he looked and it hurt his eyes at the thought of it all. "Hey since you were Arthur's brother that must mean your mine!" Keith exclaimed happily jumping up slinging his arm around Alfred, "We will best friends of all time, eh mate?"_

"Best friends you said, "Alfred spoke quietly taunting Keith as best as he could, he wanted to start off easy and burn Keith, literally. He grabbed a small pocket lighter walking back over to Keith. He cracked part of the lighter open gently letting some of the fluid drip onto Keith's chest, he then took the lighter setting the liquid alight, he then poured the rest of the lighter's fluid onto Keith and stepped back. It was a pretty sight and Keith's screams were like sweet music.

The pain was unbearable and he couldn't hold back tears, but if this was Alfred just getting started to didn't want to think what he would do next, "Argh! Ack! ALFRED!" He gasped coughing spluttering in pain wincing struggling rolling over onto his chest, the flame went out but the pain shot through his body like a dart piercing every nerve cell possible , he started too hyper ventilate wanting to sit up but not able to. He coughed weakly sobbing loudly into the floor.

Beep. Went the recorder and Alfred sent the audio off to Arthur then walked over to Keith embracing him in a hug. Even though it hurt Keith clung back, it hurt so much but he had to hold onto something. It wasn't fair. _Arthur please save me_. Words bounced through his head crying into Alfred's chest.

Alfred stroked Keith's hair leaning down biting his ear gently moving his lips down poking his tongue out licking inside his ear gently, he could feel the still teenager shiver in his arms and his cling become weaker but soon strong again as he started to whisper, "Alfred…if this is what you want to do to me do it, I'd rather you do this than hurt me so please I beg of you…"

Alfred placed a finger over Keith's lips then spoke sinisterly into his ear drying it with his whispering breath, "You show your weakness so, I take advantage of that," he hummed lightly placing with the younger ones hair smiling, "I want you to be in pain, I'm sick of having to save you all the time. Time to stand on your own feet little brother."

Keith choked up, no wait that was Alfred's hand. He reached forward wishing he could see Alfred's face to know whether he was joking or not, but this all hurt much too much to be a simple game. And Alfred never ever played like that as a kid. He stiffened knowing that Alfred meant business. "Do you remember," his voice was shaky with every word as he tried to speak, "when you asked me what w-was under my band aid? And I told you…that Arthur used to hit me…you went to beat him up…can I have that Alfred back?" He coughed weakly letting his head flop forward helplessly.

Alfred let go and the small brunette boy fell forward into his lap, Keith would pay for passing out, he thought rolling him over onto his back reaching for rope restraining his wrists and ankles to clamps on the floor.

"I fear," he started, "that no matter how many memories we share, I am sick and tired of your winging voice. Die pig!"_  
_


	2. Part 2 FIN

Keith opened his eyes weakly looking around at his surrounding he was still in that underground lair Alfred had taken him down into, h felt something warm on his chest and as he woke up it felt like a burning. He looked down at his chest to see an iron, it was strapped down with ropes to keep him from pulling away and escaping the burning heat. "Ah!" Keith let out gritting his teeth trying to remain calm, "Al-alfred please stop this!" He screamed hoping he was still in the room. His question was soon answered by the feeling of a freezing cold chained collar going around his neck, then he remembered he had fainted, "H-how long h-have I been out-t for?"

Alfred walked over to Keith gently removing the ties from the iron removing the iron looking down at the burn on Keith's chest, it was quite severe, but he wasn't about to bandage his brother up anytime soon. He then started to removed the ropes from Keith's wrists and ankles knowing he'd be in too much pain to fight back, "In all honesty when you woke up I suffocated you," he grabbed a heated needle pulling Keith up into his arms gently pushing the needle into the top of his spine, "so in answer to your question seven days, one week."

Keith spluttered weakly as he felt the needle make contact with his skin, he closed his eyes crying onto Alfred's shoulder putting his arms around him shaking in terror clinging to the blonde. "Pl-please..." he coughed weakly holding tighter sobbing louder, "I love and respect you as my brother and the one of few people who cares about me!" He pushed back reaching for the blindfold to take it off, "Why are you doing this to me!"

Alfred slapped his hand away then ripped the blindfold off roughly slapping him across the face, placing his finger gently under the sticky part of Keith's band aid, "You are WEAK that is why I am doing this to you!" He ripped the bandaid off and Keith rushed his arms over to his nose covering it, "Stop running from the past!" He pulled his arms away showing a deep scar.

"Give my band aid back please," he asked quietly reaching his hand out, "PLEASE!"

Alfred stood up grabbing a gun, he quickly loaded in a couple of bullets then pointed the gun at Keith, "Face your demons!"

Bang.

Alfred held the gun in his hands not flinching one bit, "Stand on your own two feet!"

Bang.

"Face the fact that Arthur used to be mean to you!"

Bang.

"Understand I can't always save you!"

Bang.

"This is your last chance!" He breathed deeply, there was one bullet left in the gun, "You are scum!"

Bang.

"PLEASE STOP THIS NOW I UNDERSTAND ALRIGHT!" He wailed clutching his entire body, two shots two both of his legs, one shot to his stomach, one skimming his ribcage and one in his right shoulder. He breathed deeply moving towards a wall leaning against it wishing he could wipe his tears but didn't have the energy to, "Alfred...I'm sorry," was all he said closing his eyes weakly.

Alfred smirked walking over to Keith placing his foot on top of his head pushing it against the wall harshly, "That's right you apologise I am sick and tired of picking up after you, learn to live by yourself you rat!"

"Leave him alone," came a calm voice following by the cocking of a gun. Alfred turned his head smiling at Arthur dripping in sweat worried as hell pointing the gun at him. Arthur bit his lips walking closer to Alfred glaring at him, "What was the point of sending me that audio? No I don't even want to know." His hands shook as he pulled the trigger closing his eyes, he fell to the ground looking at Alfred's face crumble into fear and the sadness of betrayal. "W-what have I done Francis?"

"A-arthur," Alfred coughed weakly, "I-i'm your cute little brother, and you killed me," he reached for Arthur's hand grabbing it weakly placing it onto his heart. Arthur couldn't bear to feel the weakening heart beat, not that it was there for long. It faded away to nothing and he held Alfred's hand tightly kissing it.

Francis walked in removing the gun from Arthur's hand gently placing it away then helped him back up, he placed a sheet in Arthur's arms so he could hold Keith without getting too much blood everywhere. "You did what you had to do, now take Keith and we will get back."

Arthur reached down and Francis gently rolled Keith into his arms, he then wrapped the sheet around him and they started to walk out. But Arthur couldn't help but notice that Keith wasn't wearing his band aid, he then saw the scar, "Alfred didn't use that against you did he?" A rhetorical question, he didn't want to know. He regretted hitting the boy so hard it scared, he wish he had never done that. The three walked back to a small house and Arthur continued to hold Keith, tears fell from his eyes in regret for murdering Alfred and not getting there in time to save Keith completely. But he was alright now.

.:Present:.

_Arthur! Arthur look at me I can't breathe!_

Keith's body shook and Arthur quickly placed him down on a bed, "N-no...NO! NO! Keith no don't die on me!" He placed his hand where one of the bullets had gotten in towards his lung hitting it, puncturing it. Arthur looked at Keith kissing his forehead, "Come on it's been worse than this hasn't it?"

_Thank you for saving me Arthur._

Keith opened his eyes weakly forcing a smile.

_Thank you for loving me, thank you for saving me. I can't breathe but I feel no pain. Arthur...I can't see anymore. I can't...Ar-_

Francis had to hold Arthur back from reaching towards a knife trying to kill himself, "It's not your fault you were too late!" He comforted grabbing Arthur's wrists putting them together looking him in the eye, "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He reached over to a blanket placing it over Keith's face, there was no way he was going to survive, the burns had burnt down to his vital organs and he had stopped breathing. It was probably for the best.

"My baby!" Arthur screamed reaching for Keith but Francis held him back, "He's not dead!" He cried into Francis's chest, "He c-can't be, my baby...my brother...my baby!"

_My baby..._

_He killed my baby..._

_My baby killed my baby..._

_Keith come back._

_I'm sorry..._

(A/N: Sad story, I choked up. Failed attempt at writing something sad, please tell me what you think.)


End file.
